A Pokeshipping Fanfiction: Big Blue Wave
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "I wasn't sure if this was her way of making me take the first step." /COMPLETE\


**Summary: A short, sweet one-shot on one of my favourite couples (:**

**A/N: **The story name is by Hey Ocean! I also added the lyrics of the song in this fanfiction, but since song-fics aren't allowed on ffnet, I've put the one with the lyrics on my dA. The link to my dA is on my ffnet profile page if any of you are interested.

**~oOo~**

**A Pokeshipping Fanfiction**

**Big Blue Wave**

**~oOo~**

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

I watched as one of my best friend was surfing on the clear blue waters. She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I took the time to just sit back and had thought about all the crazy fun times we had on our journey.

I felt Pikachu jump on my shoulders.

"Hey, buddy."

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"Pi, pika pi!" Pikachu rubbed his cheek against mine and pointed towards Misty with his tail. Man was he observant.

"Stop it, Pikachu." Pikachu shrugged and hopped off my shoulder to go back with all of our other pokemon. I watched as he started to run after Togepi. I laughed as most of our pokemon joined Pikachu to bring back misfit.

I went back to watching Misty surf. My heart stopped a little as she did a fancy flip and fell into the water with a splash. My mind told me to run to her – but I knew that she was alright. She's a good swimmer. My heart calmed down once I saw her poke her head out of the rolling waters.

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"Hey Ash."

I looked up and saw the oldest member of the trio. Brock sat down next to me, making himself comfortable on the towel that he had laid.

"Have you confessed to Misty yet?"

I felt my entire face heat up. It didn't help since the sun was blazing down extra hard today. It was practically thirty-one degrees (in Celsius)!

"No! Why are you asking me that?" I snapped.

Brock responded by laughing at my tone of voice. He always knew what I was thinking. I was told that I was an open book sometimes.

"Come on, Ash. We all know that you like Misty. It's all over your face."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. With a wave of my hand and looking in the other direction, I replied to his accusation. "Oh come on, Brock. That's crazy talk."

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

He shrugged. "Whatever you say. Anyways, I'm going to go get some drinks. You want any?"

I shook my head. We exchanged brief 'good-bye's and he left. My eyes unconsciously wandered back to Misty. She was still riding the waves and man did she look amazing. If I didn't know her, I would have assumed that she was a professional surfer.

She got out of the water and was lying on her board. I decided it was time to tell her.

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

My feet sunk into the crisp dry sand. I tucked my hands in my zip up hoodie pocket and proceeded with my plan.

Misty was surrounded by her usual water pokemon. It made me happy that she's happy to have such friendly and amazing pokemon. There was a weird feeling in my chest. My heart clenched and I felt like a balloon ready to burst from all the oxygen or hydrogen going into it. I breathed in order to calm down.

"Hey Misty. Did you have fun?"

She turned around. Her large, cerulean coloured eyes sparkled under the sun. She seemed to glow; probably because the sunlight bounced off of her water stained face. Her smile was equally as bright as the sun itself. Man, the heat is starting to get to me even more.

"It was amazing! The thrill and acceleration was just," she stopped and squealed. "There are just no words to explain how incredibly awesome it is! Ash, you should come and surf with me!"

My brows came together. I waved my hands in front of me and laughed. "I'm not so sure about that. I'm not really good at surfing, Misty."

"Nonsense! Come on! I'll teach you!" She grabbed my hand before I had a chance to refuse.

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Misty and forced a surf board into my arms. I tilted my head to the side in order to see her since the board blocked my view.

"I really don't need to. I'm fine with sitting and getting sand in my trunks."

She was just as stubborn as I am. She didn't take 'no' for an answer. "You're _going _to learn how to surf, Ash."

We walked and talked. Turns out, whatever she said about surfing really changed my mind. It intrigued me. Though, I am scared about making a fool out of myself in front of her. Then again, I've always done that during our journeys. So this shouldn't be any different, right?

The waves were calm. I could see the horizon from here.

"Wow, it's really pretty," I said as I continued looking out into the sea. I couldn't see it, but I felt Misty nod in agreement.

"It really is."

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"You having second thoughts?" She asked. I sensed a bit of playfulness in her voice. As if she was testing me.

"Nope."

"Good. Then let's make this interesting. First one to fall off their board has to take the winner out to dinner."

I had to do a double take. I wasn't sure if this was her way of making me take the first step. Did she knew? Did she knew that I have feelings for her? Did Brock tell her? Did Pikachu give her some weird hint? Or was I just being paranoid?

"Alright," I said boldly. "You're on."

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Misty had swam further ahead. I was still struggling to stay on my board and keep my balance. She had already stood up. I was amazed at how quick she did it. But then again, she's pretty much a pro when it comes to this. I'm just a beginner.

"You afraid already, Ash!?" She yelled with a smirk.

I narrowed my determine-filled eyes. "No way! I'm just getting started!"

This was it. I placed one foot on the board. I was doing well so far. I slowly put the other foot on and tried to not fall off. But when I stood up completely, a wave came by and I fell off. The water surface was pretty, but not as pretty as the sea floor. The light danced along the ground. Magikarps were swimming freely. Tentacools were everywhere. Luvdisc danced around with ease. I even saw Remoraids and Octillerys.

I felt a pair of hands scoop under my arm pits and dragged me back up to the surface.

"Ash! Are you alright?"

I coughed and smiled at her while I gave her the thumbs up.

She sighed with a smile. "Well, guess that means you're treating me to dinner, Ash Ketchum."

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

I've been waiting for what seems to be my entire life to get the chance to ask Misty out. Turns out I didn't need to. She's really smart, and possibly observant.

Brock offered to watch our pokemon as Misty and I went out to dinner. I bet those two had this whole thing set up.

I waited at Misty's door. I've knocked on it a couple of times, and the faint voice from the other side told me to wait a bit longer. Two minutes later, the door swung open and there was Misty. She wore a beautiful tight fitted red dress. It was simple and plain with the exception of a dark red bow on the back of the dress. Her hair was tied up differently. It was pulled up to the back, a few strands of her hair rested behind her neck. She was gorgeous, as cheesy as that sounds.

"You ready?" I stuck out my arm for her. She smiled and linked hers around mine.

"I sure am."

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

The restaurant was beautiful. There were torches lit up everywhere. The lights in the place were dimmed to give it that romantic feeling. And man did it work.

Misty and I were led to our table by a waiter. I pulled out a chair for my date and she responded in a gentle touch and a small 'thank you'. I blushed and went to sit down in my own seat. The waiter came back and asked us if we would try out a new drink specifically made for couples. We agreed without hesitation and the drinks were in front of us no later than a minute.

"This tastes really good," Misty commented.

I took a sip. She was right, it was very delicious. "Mm, yeah, you're right."

We ordered, talked, joked around and ate our food as it arrived. Tonight felt magical. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the wonderful redhead in front of me.

"What are you staring at, Ash?" She asked with a small smile. She looked cute when she smiles like that. She looked innocent.

I shrugged. "Just the prettiest redhead wearing that splendid red dress in front of me."

Misty blushed. "Geez, I didn't know you were the cheesy type."

I let out a small cry. "I'm also a hopeless romantic."

"Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?" She joked.

"I don't know Misty. What _did _you get yourself into?" I leaned in towards her. She followed and our faces were so close.

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"So, are you glad that I made you surf today?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. But just one question."

"Hm?"

"The challenge...was that a way to make me take the first step into asking you out?" I needed to know.

That same inviting smile was put on her face. "Yeah. I kind of figured out that you liked me and was too shy or was in denial."

I nodded.

"But," she stopped and took a sip of the drink. "I sort of like you too. I was going to ask you out myself. But I didn't know how to do it. So when you asked me about surfing, the idea of the loser taking the winner out to dinner came into my mind. And well, here we are."

I felt my smile widen into a goofy lop-sided grin. I grabbed her hands and held them securely in mine.

"Can I tell you something too?"

"Sure."

I gathered up my courage and softly planted my lips on hers. We stayed like that for about a minute or so until we pulled apart for air. We were both flushed, even if it wasn't noticeable under the dim light.

**/*/*/*/**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"I love you, Misty."

She giggled. "I love you too, Ash."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I heard this song in one episode of Degrassi and I went on to search up this song. The lyrics and the mood of the song made me think of Ash and Misty. So, here it is~ I hope you enjoyed (:**

**-EPRika-**


End file.
